1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses, imaging methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a program that are capable of capturing moving images and static images at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and digital video cameras including imaging devices, such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs), have been widely used.
Digital still cameras capture static images. Digital video cameras capture moving images. Digital still cameras having a function to capture moving images and digital video cameras having a function to capture static images are also available. However, such digital still cameras and digital video cameras do not capture static images and moving images at the same time. Such digital still cameras and digital video cameras are only capable of selectively capturing static images and moving images.
For example, when a known digital video camera capable of recording static images is instructed to record a static image during recording of a moving image, the known digital video camera temporarily stops an operation for recording the moving image, records the static image, and resumes the recording of the moving image. However, the use of such a digital video camera damages the continuity of moving images.
In such circumstances, various methods for capturing static images and moving images at the same time have been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-44531).